What She Doesn't Know, Will Actually Hurt Her
by Cant.Resist
Summary: Over the last 10 years, Viv had never questioned her life before. Yes, it had balanced more on the darker side, but it was what originally attracted her. She was happy with her paramour, Darren, and her beautiful boy Adrian, or so she thought. Unusual things begin to pop up in her life making her question her reality. It was almost magical? Or all in her head? Sequel to PTLH
1. Sleepless Nights

She inspected her lover from a distance. She gingerly stretched her limbs, trying to find a more comfortable position in the chair. A sense of contentment washed over her body, a warm smile appeared on her face. He was sound asleep, free from dreams, or the nightmares that plagued her constantly. She almost wanted to envy his peaceful sleeping habit, but his slumber looked so innocent, so inviting. He slept with little insecurity in his form, just a hand from deep beneath the thick covers was laying over her side. The wandering limb was looking to connect with the sleeping body that should have been there, but she couldn't sleep. Her body ached for a relaxed slumber, but her mind had been running wild. As silly as it seemed, she kept dreaming about her son having wavier hair. There was also something about his laugh that seemed familiar to her, but she couldn't place it. Why did such random ideas cause her so little rest? Her life from all appearances was a life to be desired, one that appeared to be complete, but yet she felt something missing, she felt incomplete. It wasn't a feeling that hadn't crept on her so suddenly in such a long time, the misery had been at bay for a while. The last time a sadness had dwelled in her, was when she lost her last two babies. She had gotten pregnant for the second time within the last ten years with Darren. It seemed her body was too weak to carry again, she was almost surprised that she had carried young son to term with little hassle. She only had her son, Adrian, which was almost enough for her, and her man. Darren had been a wonderful father to Adrian, he yearned to continue growing their family together. Viv had desperately tried to produce another son for Darren to call his own, but hadn't been able to. Her body was weak, but Darren didn't show any indifference towards her. Her son was more than enough for him, and she was grateful. She was glad to have a man as understanding as him, even though they had would have never met if she hadn't been looking for trouble.

When her son was very young and very colicky, she literally couldn't stand the sight of him. She felt numb, she was tempted to leave him outside of a hospital hoping for someone better to come along and take him away. His uneasy screams for attention were almost _hellish_ , nothing that she found others to had to have to deal with. She had pawned her son off on the over concerned, over bearing neighbor lady. The lady was widowed and had too much time to spend being knee deep in the business of the others that surrounded her. Viv had come up with the excuse of a job interview of sorts and didn't want to screw it up with a screaming kid. The lady quickly obliged, despite the infant's constant, unworldly fussing. In reality, Viv just wanted to score. She needed to fill the void in her life, the aching she had when she looked into her son's eyes, or the shivers she had when trying to block out his screaming.

" _Why do I have to come with?" Viv had been stressed at just the thought, she just wanted her shit, and to leave. Simple as that._

" _You're asking me to front, much, much more than I'm willing to give. I would have to okay it through the boss."_

" _But I could give you a different form of payment, if necessary." Viv wanted to squirm just offering the bargain, but he had only smiled, showing his sparking grills. He wasn't suffering hard on the streets as he wanted to believe, the dope game was alive and well._

" _As cute as that was sweetheart, the boss is only interested in one commodity, money." Viv dropped her head in shamed, her cheeks on fire. "Follow me." She wanted to run away, and try to forget what she had just done, but all the dealers were connected to the same source, the one she was going to meet in just a few minutes._

" _Who's there?"_

" _Ryan and guest."_

" _Send her in." Viv gulped, what the hell she got into this time. Before she could react she was shoved into a dark room, only a hand on her back to guide her towards a lighted area in the back._

" _What brings a pretty little lady like you here?" Something about a voice with an accent made her melt; had foreign guys always made her weak at the knees?_

" _What pretty ladies shouldn't be looking for?" She replied back to the turned man._

" _Trouble." The word trickled off the top of his tongue. Viv was surprised, by how quickly the man had turned around. She was a lot closer to him than she had intended to be. "My, my. Not just pretty, a very gorgeous woman looking for trouble." Viv could feel the heat in her cheeks, this man was very flattering. Or could it possibly be his outwardly attractive appearance that had caught her off guard?_

" _Um, thanks." He held his large hand out to her._

" _Darren."_

" _Viv." Her small hand, fit well inside his. She stared up at him through her lashes, really hoping to inspect him more closely. She had been expecting some older, greasy man, like in the gangster movies. This man was aged, yes, but not around his dark eyes. This man again, blew her breath away. Older and foreign, she had such an infinitive lust for both._

" _Come sit." He gestured for her to take a seat near a fireplace, the brightest source of light in the room. "So Viv, are you taken?" She shook her head, such an odd question to ask. Her stomach did somersaults anyways. "Do you have any children?"_

" _A young son, Adrian."_

" _Where is he tonight?"_

" _Neighbor."_

" _Why aren't you home with your son tonight?" This question really made her feel guilty. The only answer she could think of was the truth, she didn't want to feel anymore. She wanted to be numb, to be selfish._

" _I don't have a good reason."_

" _Most don't when they come to see me." Viv bit her tongue, she wasn't the one technically to come see him, but that didn't matter, he had probably seen enough people like her, pitiful excuses for parents._

" _I'm a terrible mother." He placed a reassuring hand on her thigh, she smiled at the warmth._

" _But you can start fresh tonight." He stood up, reaching for something, a box. Panic initially filled her, then she noticed him writing something down for her. He handed her, a note and check. "Go buy yourself something nice, go home and hug your son," then he pointed to the paper, she opened to see a phone number, "and when you want some company, call sometime." Her cheeks were flush again, he had given her money that she desperately could use, and hit on her at the same time._

"Viv, what are you doing over there?"

"I can't sleep. Thinking too much."

"Want to talk about it?" She smiled, Darren was so sweet on her. Always concerned about her.

"Not really."

"Want me to help you fall back to sleep?"

"Help? As in what?" She smirked, she knew exactly at what he was suggesting. He was much older than Viv herself, but he had the libido of a teenager and the experience of an advanced lover. She was constantly surprised at how easy he could please her, just from the simplest of words.

"I might have a few ideas."

* * *

"Mrs. Potter, we finally meet again." Ginny held her head low, she knew what was coming. She wasn't going to give this evil man satisfaction in knowing so. "Not talkative? _We_ can change that." This comment had made Ginny perk her head up, she had thought she had been alone with Voldemort. His young son was staring into her eyes. Voldemort had turned his focus to his son, Demetrius, who had already aged several years since the incident. He had employed his son on his search, and within the last year of his assistance, he had gotten much closer to his intended targets, Vivian and the other heir. In her absence, many of his structures had fallen apart, revealing the traitors inside. A tirade of death and destruction soon followed her kidnapping, he was able to maintain power but his protection was weaker than before. "Demetrius, we have a particular enchantment for Mrs. Potter today, don't we?"

"Yes, my lord." Demetrius's reply was cool, void of emotion. He was collected and showing little concern for the events about to unfold for this latest victim.

"Begin."

Voldemort marveled in wonder as the boy began toying with her mind. He was privileged enough to glimpse at his illusions. His powers were beyond the scope originally set by Vivian. He had sought to push his son's studies to match his ever expanding skills. He began to develop powers more and more useful to Voldemort's cause, when the boy would have come of age, he could employ the boy to be his own assassin, his executioner. The boy was a natural predator.

"My lord?" Ginny was whimpering on the floor, physically untouched, mentality was another story.

"What have you found?"

"She's the other half to the binding potion." Voldemort smirked, their search was coming to an end. In no time, they would be able to trace Vivian, and by then they could summon her out.

"Anything else interesting?" He could care less, just as before, Potter would be looming around, trying to conceal Vivian from him.

"She has no powers, or memories." Demetrius almost sounded disappointed, but his face lacked the emotion his voice held. Voldemort would have to stamp that humility out. Others shouldn't be able to detect how he was feeling.

"Good. Now, dispose of her."

"As you command my lord."

* * *

"You think you could fool me?" Viv sat back and watched the men before them cower. These fools had lost Darren's last shipment. The police had intercepted the batch when it made port, someone had to have tipped them off.

"Sir, we don't know how this happened!" Darren pistol whipped the one that spoke. The man hit the floor hard, a pool of blood forming under his clenched mouth. The others shook nervously.

"Darling, I believe it is going to get messy today. Why don't you find something entertaining to do?" Viv knew that it was going to be a while before Darren was done, _laying out the rules_. She went over to Darren and pecked him on the cheek and turned to the men once again. They watched her carefully as she caressed the sides of their faces.

"You know why I'm doing this gentlemen?" They shook their heads at her, she smiled. "Because this will be the last time for a while that any woman will want to touch you, not even your mothers." She departed the room right before the screaming started. She could be so evil sometimes in her own way. Before she got too far from the basement she was blindsided.

"Mom!" Small arms latched onto her legs.

"Adrian." Viv greeted her son, swallowing the sadness back. She had hoped her son wouldn't stare up at her, her eyes would betray her, and he would be able to see the uneasiness in her eyes. "What have you been up to?"

"Drawing." He began yanking on her hand.

"Do you want to show me what you have been drawing?" Viv blinked and suddenly she was in her son's room. How, how did they get here so fast? Adrian didn't seemed faze by anything. Had she knotted off on the walk to his room?

"Here Mom look." He brought a picture to Viv's attention, she began to shake staring at it. Her almost ten year old always had a talent for drawing, but these pictures looked like moments in time, almost like actual photographs. It was a drawing of her crying, she was being restrained by others in cloaks. She handed the picture back and walked towards her son's drawing desk. Each picture was extravagant in detail, but disturbing to her all the same. Viv didn't remember any of these moments, or any of the people in the pictures with her.

"Who's in this picture with mommy?"

"Bad people."

"Why bad people?"

"They kept you locked up." She looked young, Adrian couldn't have been born yet.

"What about this one?"

"Me being born." Viv couldn't stop staring at the drawing, he had the exact hospital room set up, and every detail down including the freckles on the redheaded lady's face. The very lady that had convinced her to take Adrian home with her. "Or look, look mom!" He handed her another picture, it was man around her age, a long stiff hand upon the shoulder of a boy a little older than Adrian. The spitting image of her son, despite the wavy hair, the hair that haunted her thoughts.

"Who are they Adrian?"

"My brother and father."

"What?"

"They're looking for us mom!"

"No, no baby. No one is looking for us."

"Yes they are! They just can't find us. They didn't lose us, they can't find something that they didn't lose. We lost them."

"Where's Darren?" Adrian stopped his rambling, clearly she had upset him. "Adrian?"

"He's over in that pile."

"Why is he over there?"

"That's the later pile. I don't like the later pile."

"Why not?" She crept closer to the pile to inspect them.

"People die." True to his word, the top picture was Darren's corpse laying at the foot of the entryway. Where did her son's imagination take him? It was so vivid, so dark. No one could see these pictures, especially Darren.

"Hey guys." She quickly threw the pictures down and greeted her lover. "Are you okay?"

"Yep, I'm fine." Viv had replied a little too quickly, damn it.

"Well are you guys' hungry? I have lunch down by the pool."

"Yay!" Adrian began peeling down the hall, Darren shot her a knowing looking before tearing down the hall after her son.


	2. Things Aren't Right

Viv awoke in a haze this morning, she was beginning to feel over rested all the time. She found she could spend less and less time asleep and still make it through the day with relative ease. But she didn't want to be awake that long, the longer she was the awake the more time she had to think. The more time she had to think, the more frighten she would get of her surroundings.

" _I don't reward boys for their bad behavior." Viv scolded Adrian, he had looked her right in the eyes when knocking everything off the counter. His recent mischievous behavior had really drained her of her patience. Then he turned around a couple minutes later when he wanted some ice cream. She had just gotten everything back on the counter and the mess cleaned off the floor, she was fuming._

" _Mom! But I want it!" Adrian shrilled._

" _I said no!" Glass shattered everywhere, everything Viv has just pulled out of the dishwasher had broken spontaneously. Adrian backed away from her, looking worried._

" _I didn't mean to make you mad." She tried to reach out for him, but he ran from her._

 _A couple days later they were getting a bonfire ready to sit by the beach. Darren had went back to get more kindling to get the fire going, the flame kept dying out. Viv wasn't very adept to starting fires, how much lighter fluid should she use before it gets to a dangerous amount?_

" _Remember to back up Adrian, I don't want you to get burned." She lit the paper and quickly the fire branched out. She was pretty happy with her work. "Hey, Adrian. Mom does a great job at… Adrian!" Her son had his little hand in a massive flame. She shoved him hard, catching him before he fell. "Are you okay? Does it hurt? Let mommy look at it." She started down at his hand, it appeared to be in fine condition. She flipped it over, looking for a trace of damaged or burnt tissue._

" _I'm fine. It tickled."_

" _You could have seriously hurt yourself." He yanked his seemingly uninjured hand out of her own and pointed at the fire._

" _No mom, try it. It doesn't hurt." Her son just stuck his hand back into the flames. "See?" Viv pulled her son's hand out again, still nothing wrong. Adrian just smiled at her, almost as if encouraging her to try the same. How could her son have such thick skin? She slowly reached toward the flames, the warmth felt, nice. Viv stared at the flames dancing around her fingers in childlike wonder, it wasn't burning her._

" _VIV?" She pulled her hand out of the flames. Darren looked at her disapprovingly. "Are you trying to teach him bad manners?"_

* * *

"Do you have that schedule ready?"

"Yes, right here." Viv knocked the clipboard over, she sighed in mild annoyance. Picking off the floor and handing it over, "Here you go." Darren took it from her and smiled, it made her feel a little better. She was grateful that he was patient with her.

"Thank you." He handed the clipboard back, Viv set it down carefully and yet somehow it fell again.

"Oh well." She tried to breeze off her annoyance. Quickly, she stood, turned around, turned back, and sat back down at the desk. Darren shot her an interesting look.

"Are you okay darling?" Viv sighed again.

"Does it seem weird that I just wanted to rage a minute ago? I wanted to throw everything on the table behind me on the floor. I'm not even sure why I would get that angry, I'm not even sure what to be angry over."

"Was it from knocking over the clipboard?" Viv almost shook her head at the thought, but it was only thing that would make sense, even though the behavior was irrational.

"It must have been. I need to calm down apparently."

"Do you want me to stay home? I could cancel my appointments." Viv shook her head, Darren didn't need to ruin his plans because she couldn't keep her feelings in check.

"Don't worry about me baby, I must be tired." Viv turned back to her computer, she was trying to look at her account, but the internet was being painfully slow. She could hear Darren putting on his shoes on. Finally, the screen showed up, she could just transfer some money from this account she could, "DON'T FUCKIN DO THAT!" Darren backed up with his hands in the air surprised, all he had done was poke her side. "GET THE FUCK OVER THERE!" She pointed back that the chair he previous was in, she turned away from him ashamed.

"Are you okay Viv?" She took in a big gasp of air, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm acting like this."

"Come here." She got up and crawled into his lap, burying her head into the crook of his neck. He began rubbing her back, "have you been taking your meds?"

"I took a full dose yesterday. I haven't yet today."

"Maybe you should. I still can stay here if you like." Darren wanted her to smile, she was silently weeping in his arms.

"No, no baby. It will be fine. I just need to relax."

"Are you sure? Because if I'm going to go I need to leave."

"I'm fine baby. Go ahead. I'm just being a psycho. Maybe my period is coming early." Darren wrinkled his nose, Viv laughed.

"Lovely."

"Bye love."

Darren gently pressed his lips to Viv's head, "I'll see you later." She smiled up until Darren walked out the door and then let out a sob. She just wanted to feel normal. She couldn't stand how up and down her emotions were lately. She just wanted to crawl into a hole and never come out. She just wanted just sit there and cry, cry away her…

"Mom?" She groaned. As much as she wanted to hide she couldn't ignore her son all day long, she turned to look at Adrian. Her eyes were wet again, she kept seeing Adrian with wavy hair and she didn't understand why it bother her as much as it did. "It's okay, mom. We'll see them soon." Viv shook her head when Adrian hugged her. She had passed this craziness off on her child.

* * *

Their search was finally turning some results. Now that Vivian's magic had been restored it was getting easier and easier to track her movements. Voldemort had no idea if any of the other charms had worn off or not. It would be easier to remind her of her place, if she remembered. If not, he would be the one to institute some soul crushing torture to make her understand what her duties were, to him and his heirs. Voldemort had wondered whether she was had raised his other heir as calculating as his eldest son? Demetrius had proven his intelligence over and over again to him. Just as Voldemort was patiently waiting, Demetrius was doing some technique called scrying? All he had was a map, crystal and something of Vivian's.

"Sir?" Voldemort turned towards his son, the crystal had stopped.

"The Americas?" Demetrius just nodded his head.

"I need another map. One of the Canadian provinces and the United States." He lifted his brow at the watching servants. He certainly wasn't waiting on himself. "Sometime today." The servants scrambled trying to obtain what the prince needed. Voldemort couldn't help but smirk, his son was arrogant, but in the ways he should be. They had power and they had people serving them, they needed to realize the caliber of their status, as the lowly peons that grovel at their feet. How expendable they truly are. If they couldn't complete the simplest of tasks without a ton of instruction, they were no longer needed here, or anywhere else. He had no problem let his son dispatch a group of incompetent servants.

Demetrius spun the crystal once again but minutes passed and Voldemort could tell Demetrius's arm and will was slowly losing strength.

"Boy," Demetrius stared up at his father, "you will resume this tomorrow. For now get out of my sight." Demetrius stared back down at the map, watching the crystal spin and spin. His father was disappointed with his progress. He was going to find them, he needed to find his mother again. "I SAID STOP!" Voldemort bellowed. Demetrius had dropped the crystal and bared his punishment on the floor. His bones burned with the fiery of his father's rage.

"Stop I can't stand it anymore!" Demetrius shouted. Voldemort released him, he could see the sweat beading down his face. He had been wrong about his son's arrogance, it was misplaced. He would lose everything with arrogance like his. "Father," he turned, ready to strike his son again, "Look."

"New Mexico." Voldemort was bewildered by the discovery. The boy had finally done it, they were located in the States. Never would have Voldemort traced Vivian's whereabouts to a waste land in the States.

"Are we going to get them?" Demetrius had dusted off his clothes as if no punishment had been handed out.

"Yes, yes we are. By this time tomorrow, we will be together will be reunited."

* * *

"So did your day get better?" Viv pushed her vegetables around on her plate. She hated lying to Darren, so she just continued to ignore his questions. "Viv?"

"Slightly." She shared a small smile, "It got tremulously better when you arrived home." Despite feeling hopelessly lost all day, Darren had showered her in gifts. He had ordered lunch for her and Adrian. Next a dress and a note had been sent by messenger. When she greeted him at the door she had been surprised with a large arrangement of flowers. Now she was trying to enjoy the dinner he had so meticulously planned out.

"Viv, is something wrong? I'm really trying here, but I can only help if you come clean."

"I'm not sure Darren. Something has felt off all day today, I just can't shake the feeling." Darren grabbed Viv's free hand, pulling it close to him.

"As long as I'm here, nothing will go wrong. I love you Viv."


	3. The Attack

All Vivian could do was watch helplessly through the television screens. Darren had sent her and Adrian away with little explanation. All she knew it couldn't wait until after their dinner together. People had run down the gate of Darren's estate.

"Oh…it's going to be bad. He picked up the blue phone." Adrian pointed to the screen. Darren was calling his security team.

"Baby, please don't watch. Go play with your toys."

"Momma it's going to happen. He's going to die." Viv could no longer hold in the tears. Darren had been her world. He was a great friend, an excellent father for Adrian and an exceedingly intimate lover. She felt Adrian's arms wrap around her trembling leg. "It's okay mom. We can bury him by the lilac bushes, Darren would like that."

"Yeah baby." Viv wasn't paying attention to what she was agreeing to. All she could do is watch in horror as these invaders were mowing down the security team. Viv didn't see the weapons they possessed but she knew they were dominating the heavily armed men outside. She turned to see Darren prepping to go outside. He pulled his revolver from under the desk and paused. Vivian blew him a kiss, knowing he couldn't see her heartfelt gesture. He turned at the camera, staring back. Maybe he could feel her heated gaze, or her heart aching for him to hide with her. Darren moved towards the front foyer. "Don't do it Darren." Viv whispered. She knew his impending doom would be meet in the foyer.

The door blew open, damn near off the hinges with the sheer force. The attack knocked a surprised Darren off balance. Several men went barreling through the door, many passed Darren carrying empty sacks, no doubt to rob the place of valuables. Several hooded figures, surrounding Darren was still on the floor helpless. One commanded a parting between the rest of the men, Viv could literally feel her heart stop in her chest. The man that haunted her dreams that lived in her child's drawings he was here. He. WAS. HERE. This couldn't be possible.

* * *

"Where is Vivian?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Stupid muggle. Crucio." Darren never had felt pain like that in his life. He refused to give in, but his old bones were brittle. "Had enough muggle?"

"You're wizards aren't you?" Voldemort lifted the spell, interested in what the scum had to say.

"Is the wands that gave us away? Or the fact you're defenseless against our magic."

"Because I had been warned about you. One day, wizards would be coming looking for her."

"Warned of our power." Voldemort chuckled. Darren spat, accepting his fate.

"Did you ever love her? Love her like I do?" Voldemort stiffened, rage bubbling below the surface.

"Love is a useless emotion. See where love has brought her, misery."

"You have brought her misery. She has been happy with us here."

"Us? Legilimens." Darren squirmed under this spell, he was relieving all his memories, good and bad, all at once. He was panted when the spell was broken. "A son."

"He is mine, I've raised him since he was a baby." Voldemort rolled his eyes, this muggle lover of Vivian's was losing his interest.

"Dispose of him."

"Yes master." The hooded figure turned towards the mudblood on the floor, happy to oblige to his master's wishes, "Avada Kerdava."

"Is she here my lord?" Demetrius stared up at his father. Voldemort turned and shoved Demetrius out of his path.

"No," was all Voldemort mumbled as he disappeared in a fit of flames.

* * *

Vivian wiped the tears from her veil. She dressed in black as she mourned over Darren's grave. Just as Adrian predicted, Darren was dead. And just as Adrian had her promise, they buried him beneath the lilac bushes. She wasn't sure why she stayed, she knew she should have ran away. She should hide her son and herself, but she had no energy to even try. All she wanted to do was forget that her life had been so unceremonious disrupted. She got ready for bed, just as she would if Darren was going to greet her. She went to tuck Adrian in his room.

"Mom, why are we staying here?"

"Because we have nowhere to go." Her son sat up pointing over to his packed bags.

"We do though. I have my stuff ready." Vivian gently padded the bed, making him lay down once more.

"Sure baby. Soon." Vivian turned the lights off and returned to her room. All she could was lie down and think.

She had only begun to realize what had happened in the entryway. Adrian was right, Darren would die. Darren died from a wizard's hand. She couldn't be sure, but her idea of who made her shake. The flash of light was not lighting error from the hidden camera, but magic produced from a wizard's wand. It triggered memories of a life she had been forced to forget. Demons and wizards, magic and blood. Vivian had initially screamed in aguish. The memories came flooding back so fast that it hurt. She had had her memory erased by magic. To make her forgot, to make the pain go away. It hurt her heart, she had forgotten the most valuable gift in her life, her son Demetrius. Did he remember her? Did he know that she had loved him and never would have stopped if she had remembered? How she wished she could have taken him with her. How they could have started a life without their father?

It may have not been the ideal life, especially since Vivian only could attract shady characters and lowlifes. She until just recently had been bedding one of the biggest drug smugglers in the Americas. But Darren was a great father to her youngest son and a great companion despite his explicit dealings. Its actual one of reasons her and Darren had happen to meet. She had wanted something to numb her existence. She had loved her infant son at the time, but had a constant fear and paranoia. She felt an overwhelming fear over something she couldn't explain and a lust for something darker. She just wanted to mask her pain, but Darren had given her something better, his attention. His companionship and the happiness of her son was what filled her void of ill-rational fears and lusts.

The scariest part was what to tell Adrian about this magical life, or how he do things he had no control over. He wasn't trained like she was at a young age, or how was Demetrius was. He hadn't felt the twinge of bloodlust and power. She didn't wish that for him, not in the slightest.

"MOM!" Vivian shot out of bed running as fast as her legs could carry her. Lights and orbs of magic had surrounded her son, someone was trying to summon his presence.

"YOU'RE NOT TAKING HIM!" She ripped her son from his bed holding him close. The spell dissipated, whoever had casted the charm didn't make it strong.

"Mom, I'm scared." She held Adrian closer.

"Don't worry baby, I'm here."

"Why are they trying to separate us? Aren't they coming for us both?"

"They are. They know I wouldn't leave you."

"Are they coming for us?" Vivian winced, it was too late.

"Yes, yes we are my prince." A creature cackled. Vivian extended her hand, throwing flames in its direction. She released her son and ended her attack when she felt a hand wrap around her hair.

"Get away from us."

"Is that anyway to greet the welcoming party?" Vivian sneered.

"And attacking us is greeting us how?"

"Just ensuring a safe travel." Vivian felt the tight squeeze of disappartion. A deatheater had accompanied this brigade of demonic bounty hunters. They had dumped her on a stone floor, she could feel the coolness of the stone prickly her skin. She hadn't been dressed for weather like this, she knew she was no longer in the southern states. She was somewhere cool and damp, somewhere where her attire wasn't going to help her any. As if it did now, she definitely wasn't ready for the gaze of hungry eyes. She pulled her son in front of her, trying to hide her shame.

"What's going on, why are we here?" Before she could answer, a team of Deatheaters had entered the room.

"Your presence is being summoned, my queen." She had turned to grab her son's hand, only for her hand to be shoved away by another. "We'll watch the prince."


	4. Heated Exchange

"Where are you taking me?" Vivian was nervous, for herself, for Adrian.

"To the dark lord."

"Will my son be there, Demetrius?" Vivian bubbled with excitement at the idea of seeing her other son again. She had so much regret when she had realized she had been taken without him in her company. All these years, her son grew up without his mother, without his brother.

"The prince is always in the company of the dark lord." This comment made her stomach somersault and her feet dance, she couldn't be taken to her son fast enough. Vivian practically threw the doors open.

"Demetrius?" She turned the corner, many sets of eyes peered down at her. She wandered the large room in hopes of finding her son.

"Vivian, my _wife_." This utterance had stopped her cold in her tracks, Voldemort. She had almost forgotten who had requested her presence. She turned to find him leaning against a grand desk, if she hadn't been so immersed in her own thoughts she would have noticed she had entered some type of study. A very, very large study. She took a moment to inspect, the dark lord. He had aged, as she had. His skin almost glowed with its pure sheerness, he was ghastly pale. His dark eyes, brimming with a stare she couldn't meet. "Come here." She felt her body being pulled towards him.

"Where's Demetrius?"

"My son." Voldemort had called out, a smaller figure had turned around to the right of the pair. Vivian wanted to cry, the boy that haunted her dreams, the boy who she could clearly see through her other son, it was Demetrius. Vivian whispered something foreign, hoping her son would remember.

He turned to Voldemort, looking for approval. Voldemort nodded. Demetrius whispered back something only she could understand. He had remembered! "Demetrius!" She fazed over to her son, holding him tight in embrace. "I've missed you so much!" He had laid his head on her shoulder, laying limp in her arms. He wasn't sure how to return the affection or receive it.

"How touching." Vivian rolled her eyes, she didn't miss the mocking. She straightened up, still a hand cradling her son's head.

"I haven't seen him in years. I'm delighted he hadn't forgotten me."

"Like you had forgotten him." Demetrius stepped back, indifferent towards his mother. It hurt her greatly to see his pain. He was upset.

"I would have never done so on purpose. He should have went with me." Voldemort pulled her by the jaw, she was forced to look at him this time.

"You should have never left."

"You make it sound like I had a choice, I…" his grip stung, a smirk gracing his lips. She closed her eyes, she didn't want to share his hungry gaze. He wanted her to look at him, she couldn't just pretend he wasn't there.

"Vivian." She opened her eyes, black masking her gaze. "The eyes. I could never grow tired of the eyes." She didn't know how to reply. "Everyone out." Voldemort commanded.

"Father?" Without turning from Vivian, Voldemort replied.

"Your brother is awaiting Demetrius."

Voldemort waited for the room to clear before he spoke again.

"No touching greeting for me?" His lips lingered just above his wife's, his sudden closeness made her draw an uneasy breath. She still burned for him.

"No." Her boldness only made him smirk even more. He had released her, turning his back to her, staring into the fireplace.

"Another boy? What did you name this one?"

"Adrian."

"So plain."

"Simple, and formal."

"His powers?"

"I'm not entirely sure." He twirled his wand, forcing Vivian onto the edge of the desk.

"Don't. Lie." Her heart began to race, she could feel his presence in her mind.

"Foresight, he draws his visions out. He can see the past, future and present."

"What about you?" That caught Vivian off guard, much to Voldemort's pleasure. Her confusion was his favorite poison.

"What about me? I haven't changed." Voldemort stalked over towards his wife, she was still bound to her position, he did not intend for her to leave.

"But you have." He pushed her legs apart, standing between them. Her heart thudded in her chest, waiting for the next move. His hands tangled in her hair. "Has living with a muggle all this time made you ignorant?"

"Ignorant to what?"

"Or has it been the bedding of a muggle that made you blind?"

"What the hell did you say?" That question came out a lot softer than Vivian had anticipated. Goosebumps raised on her arm as his hand traced up it.

"Was the muggle even good at it? Was he all you dreamed and hoped for?"

"He tried." Vivian gazed followed Voldemort's wandering limb. He shoved the loose fabric away, revealing her quivering body beneath. She was hardly dressed for company, if it had been possible he thought, she had anticipated this meeting between them.

"And this apparel?" Tugging at the rest of the fabric. Her skin flushed with red.

"I was preparing for bed…"

"Dressed like this?"

"I…Yes." She let out a breathy moan, he had caressed her, feeling her wetness. Just sweeping of fingers, had encouraged the continued feeling of the spot they both wanted, needed touched.

"Excited to see me, aren't we?" As much as she wanted to say no, her body betrayed her. Her back arched in pleasure, only pushing her lower half closer. "Take this off." She obliged, slowly pushing down the straps to her gown, which was no longer hiding the excited skin beneath. Voldemort took a hold of Vivian, first with his mouth, than with his hands. It was like a sensory overload, she hadn't been handled in such a way for a long time. Darren had been a patient lover, teaching her new levels of pleasure as a human. But something about taking what was wanted, what was needed, was something that appealed to her former dark side. She began to pant, releasing her climax again. Voldemort suddenly pushed away from her, confusing her thus more. "Were you ever this submissive with your dead muggle?" Vivian shook out of her previous daze, annoyed.

"How dare you say that to me!" Paperwork, among the other items that litter the desk were thrown to the floor in failed swoop. He pulled Vivian by the hair and flipped her around, thrusting her hips into the desk painfully. He had hit a nerve, as he wanted. She couldn't go unpunished. He slammed his fingers into her harshly, making her hiss against the desk.

"How I dare I say what?" He could feel her tense beneath him, she was trying to fight his advances now.

"Say that to me. I didn't remember, I couldn't, and they made sure of that." He dragged her trembling body back closer to his excited one. She could hear him unzip his trousers, knowing what was to come next.

"I will make you remember, remember all the things I can do to you that your pitiful muggle could not." Quickly, his hooked her legs with his arms bringing her hips closer, "Make you scream." Then he dove into her.

* * *

"Brother!" The boy embraced him. Demetrius didn't know what to make of this other being, this other, his brother? "It's great to finally meet you." Demetrius shoved this other boy back.

"Yes, I suppose." Demetrius studied the other boy, clearly unimpressed with the initial affection. It was endearing but highly offensive. Men don't embrace each other, but Demetrius had to remember this was not a man, but a mere boy. A boy, not much younger than Demetrius himself, maybe 2 or 3 years at most.

"My name is Adrian and your Demetrius!" The younger boy was bubbling with excitement, which was very off putting for Demetrius.

"Did mother tell you of me?" This was the first time Adrian's face dropped. This made Demetrius uneasy.

"No," Demetrius was about to stomp away in anger, "I told her about you."

"How would…" Adrian cut him off.

"I saw it all, even this moment. Come look, I drew some things while I was waiting." Astonished, he followed him towards a table. Three pictures were aligned across the table. "This is mom getting yelled at. This is me and you." Demetrius studied the pictures, it's as if someone had taken a snap shot of these moments in time in which Demetrius was both a part of.

"What is with that last one?" It looked like the two guards in the room, screaming in terror.

"Oh yeah, that's us torturing and killing the guards." Demetrius smirked, he might get to like this boy.

"When is that happening?"

"Now."


	5. Mind Games

"You know this isn't fair." Adrian wasn't trained in combat, she had raised him to be a young boy not a warrior. He knew nothing of defending himself, either magically or physically. His spirits were still strong despite each blow he received. Demetrius on the other hand, his skills did make her smile weakly, he was better than she could have ever imagined.

From beside her, Voldemort's sharp tone sliced the air, getting to her, "You of all people know life isn't fair." Vivian knew deep down he had a point and it was clear he had no sympathy for her youngest. He was severely lacking in control, the only way he had kept up with his brother so far was the anger building up under the surface. Adrian's compassion was slowly deteriorating, Vivian didn't know whether that was intentionally on her husband's part or if Demetrius was truly trying to challenge him. She never had siblings of her own, but she could recognize the desire in her son's eyes, they were vying for their parent's affection. Adrian trying to impress the father with these abilities he had yet learned to master and Demetrius trying to be triumph in the eyes of both his parents. Without her around she felt Demetrius had lacked the confidence he needed, despite his skills. Vivian knew he would never had received the praise needed to build such confidence, Voldemort would never be that man, unless it already feed into his own narcissism.

"I don't like this." Strategy had always been her method of choice over bran, but where had that gotten her previously? Here. She watched poor Adrian get knocked to the ground for what seemed like the hundredth time, a spear once again pressed to his throat. "Boys this is enough." She stood, diverting their focus from one another towards her. Vivian could feel her breath shrink in the back of her throat, she couldn't speak. It burned, she began to claw at her neck trying to hear what she was screaming. Her eyes faded to black as she turned to glare at her husband. He seemed amused at her plight. He had jinxed her.

"Continue." Vivian watched as the spear pressed a little harder, she was enraged. Before she could move, he had grabbed a hold of her, wrapped his arms around hers. Pushing her back into his chest, he was stronger than she had remembered. She wanted nothing more than to get out of his suffocating reach. "Just watch, let one son prove he's better than the other." She could feel her air being restricted, slowly she loosened her grip, beginning to slump in his arms. Voldemort had loosened his hold. She blinked over towards the boys, ripping the spear unceremoniously from Demetrius's grip. She flipped the spear around, the wooden end knocking him off balance. Demetrius and Adrian were bewildered at her actions.

"Mom." Her livid gaze silenced her youngest son, she couldn't speak but she hadn't needed to. Her unwavering glare towards their father and the blood dripping from the spear seeped her anger. She was holding the spear with such a ferocity that she nearly could split it in two.

The boys lacked any hesitation when their father stood up, his lips pressed into a firm line. They knew being scarce was in their best interest, Demetrius yanked Adrian close and disappeared with a loud pop.

"You insist on defying me." Voldemort hovered down the steps slowly, Vivian was ready to put up a fight. "You dare, challenge my commands." He raised his open hand, dislodging the spear from Vivian's painful grasp.

"You will not pin my sons against each other!" Screamed inside her head. Voldemort smirked, satisfied that she couldn't break the jinx.

"If not them, I will toy with you. Forever and always."

* * *

"He's not going to hurt her, is he?" Adrian turned to his brother, who was just troubled as he had felt.

"She shouldn't have interfered. She cannot test his patience as such."

"We have to go in, we have to save her!" Demetrius shoved his younger brother, shaking his head at his ignorance.

"You will leave them be, unless you want to make it worse." Adrian panicked, feeling more helpless. He flew by Demetrius, getting a sudden idea.

"I'm going to draw them. I'll make sure nothing bad happens." Demetrius rolled his eyes as his brother proudly held up paper and markers.

* * *

 _Vivian looked up to see Darren staring at her from the doorway, he must have gotten from his meeting early._

" _Hey handsome." He had put a hand through his hair, trying to flatten the flyaway. He was in a state a thought. "Come here Darren."_

 _Slowly, he crawled up the side of bed, she stared at him, a small smile gracing her lips. His hand slid up her expose thigh, just stopping short.  
"What are you up to?" The last couple words mumbled breathlessly._

 _He shoved her down hard, she could feel the weight of his body, the uncomfortable tightness around her wrists._

 _"What are you doing Darren? You're hurting me."_

 _"But what's wrong Viv? I thought you liked it rough." Vivian tried to free her hands but his grip was firm. He started to nip at her neck, slowly cascading his teeth along the neckline of her slip._

 _"You're hurting me." Vivian paused trying to suppress a moan, he had begun to tease her. She shook her head, trying to take control of the situation. "Please stop. What if Adrian heard us?" Darren smirked but continued on._

 _"I think Demetrius and Adrian can take care of themselves." Vivian stilled almost instantly, something was definitely not right._

 _"Get off me, get off me now!" He had released her, grunting in mild annoyance. She scooted back towards the other side of the bed trying to put distance her and this man._

 _"What's a matter baby, not in the mood?" He smiled sweetly at her, but she knew it was fake as comforting as it was._

 _"You're not Darren."_

 _"But I am darling. Real as can be." He moved in closer as in in to whisper, "Let me show you." His words were gentle, and almost convincing. A tear fell from her eye. Shunning away his advances._

 _"Then tell me this, how do you know about my first son, Demetrius?" Darren stopped, had almost frozen in place before resuming with a predatory like sneer._

 _"I did say that, didn't I?" He had straightened up, this imposter wasn't Darren, and Vivian knew that. She hopped off the bed, already winded from her next discovery._

 _"The floor is cold almost as if..." Vivian knelt down, the carpet didn't feel like carpet at all, it was cold and hard like stone. She could see the bare feet of her captor, they were pale unlike Darren's rich warm hue. "This isn't real?" She felt a hand drag her face upwards. She met the borrowed eyes from another. "You're not Darren." A cold chuckle had left his lips, a voice now that was no longer his own._

 _"Not quite." She stood up trying to shove him away._

 _"Get out of my head Tom!"_ Reality suddenly slammed right back into Vivian's eyes as her back hit the stone wall. She was trapped between a wall and a snake.

"Didn't like my advances, huh?" Voldemort chuckled, his breathe tickling her face.

"How could you? How could you pretend to be…" She watched in horror as his hand glowed, it was almost taunting her with the possibility of the end.

"What, pretending to be what? Spit it out dearest!" Never so bolder in her life, Vivian with blacken eyes stared death, true death in the face, in Voldemort's eyes.

"To be the man I loved. The only man to ever satisfy me in this life. My muggle man." Vivian awaited the final blow, but it never came. She had never seen Voldemort hesitate to do…do well anything. She was still clutched in his ever tightening arms, watching his conflicted eyes stare back at her. "Tom?" Vivian could feel her imagine bravery fade away, she only wanted to shrink, shrink away from what she had done or undone.

"You will only love me. Love me and no one else. You are mine damn it! MINE!" And with that he disappeared in a haze of flames. Leaving Vivian confused, was that jealously? Instead of dwelling on it, she became enraged.

How dare he? He comes into her life again, ruining everything that was beautiful. Memories, smiles, her children. How could she do this to herself? Why did she love someone that could destroy everything that was a part of her? He came billowing into her life, and she, being naïve could not stand on her own in the destructive wake. Now she understand why storms were named after people, you don't understand the extent of the damage until it's too late.


	6. New Discoveries

"Stop struggling," Vivian continued to twist and turn as the pressure increased around her wrists, "I SAID STOP." Voldemort demanded as Vivian sighed in frustration.

"Say out of my head then!" She just wanted out of this bed with him, she wanted out of this room with him. She didn't want to share this marriage bed, not with him, not with his heat. She couldn't even fathom a solution to his tricks. He toyed with her while she was awake, he toyed with her while she was asleep. He would not give her a moment of peace since she had entered this domain. He seemed to pollute every fasten of her mind, Vivian felt no privacy, not even in her own head. "Can't you just go torture someone else? I just want to be left alone for once." Voldemort smirked down at his wife. She hadn't appreciated the extra attention that he had dedicated solely on her.

* * *

"Adrian, if I have to repeat myself once more you will regret it. Do we understand?" She rubbed her temples in frustration.

"But you don't either way." He happily announced, she cursed his exceptional foresight. Premonitions were helpful in her children's latest escapades. She loved her youngest son dearly but he was one for testing her limits much like their father. Vivian's face soured at the idea. She whipped around to see Demetrius smiling devilishly, his expression became stoic upon his discovery. "And I didn't forget about you."

"I don't have the slightest clue what you mean mother." She wanted to shriek with annoyance, her boys were too quick, too rehearse to not be up to something. Slick like their father. She would know about playing games, she did similar things at her age.

"I think you two have spent enough time with each other today. Demetrius follow me and Adrian?"

"Yes mother?"

"Go show your father your drawings, I would think he would be most pleased with your progress." Her youngest beamed at her before disappearing. She looked at her oldest his smirk soured. He didn't like sharing attention of their fathers but she needed to separate them. As much as she was proud of their exuberant bond for each other they were causing too much havoc for her liking. "Now you are all mine today." Vivian slung an arm around his shoulder, he was getting almost too tall for her short frame. She brushed his curly locks from his face. "What would you like to show your mother today?"

* * *

Vivian watched the man's body flail up and down on the ground. She smirked at her son's apparent viciousness. She had exhibited similar qualities in her youth. She shook her head.

"Demetrius." She knew from experience that this behavior also made him vulnerable. Someone could take advantage of his relished high rendering him weak. An exploit that Vivian had been dealt herself, by his father.

"Have I displeased you mother?" She watched him straighten his form, the insatiable gleam no longer visible.

"No, but," she threw an energy ball over his shoulder, hitting the man's previously incapacitated companion that had been harboring behind him. He hardly flinched. "You need to be mindful of your surroundings son."

"I would have handled the situation if it had arisen." She went up and caressed her eldest son's face. His youthful appearance gave him a look of innocence that he knew not. He had grown so much without her. It pained her slightly.

"And that arrogance will cost you your life. And possibly the life of your family." He bowed his head in shame. She felt terrible for doing it, but it had to be said. She hadn't been there to guide him, to love him, but she would try her damnedest to protect him now she had him back.

"I will take my punishment for failure."

What she did next did surprise him, she embraced him. "What, what are you doing?" His voice expressed clearly his discomfort and confusion.

"I'm here to teach you, not embellish you with unnecessary punishments. I'm here to remind you to avoid such foolish mistakes. Do not repeat the errors of your mother."

She leaned back staring up at her already rapidly growing son. "You look so much like your father. Such a good looking man you have become."

"I'm above the common man." She shook her head in disbelief.

"Arrogance is unbefitting for you. It would be wiser for you to keep your thoughts to yourself on such matters."

"Why? Fearing others reactions is showing cowardice. Like I said, I am above them." She roughed up his hair sighing.

"Having restraint in front of others also can be beneficial. Such as in front of your father for example. Do you disagree?"

"No."

"Good."

* * *

Adrian stood waiting for his father to acknowledge his presence. It was going on hour four and still no preference was given about him. He was growing immensely bored. For lacking of anything to do or attention provided, he pulled out a notebook and began to draw.

* * *

A warm bath in the company of her own privacy was a luxury that was hardly rewarded to her. After working with Demetrius for several hours, she decided to call it a day. Her eldest son's unyielding attention to her was flattering but also tiring. She had missed far too much of his upbringing to see all his skills in one morning. Her bones were stiff and her skin was flushed. Maybe she was getting sick? Still after a few months, her body was not acclimated to the British weather.

 _This feels good._ Vivian looked around thinking her moment alone had been interrupted.

"Hello?"

 _I love hearing your voice_. Vivian was by herself, she would have sensed another. She pulled her legs close, hugging herself. _This is also comforting. I will return the favor._

"Oh my god my bladder!"

* * *

"Stop that bothersome scratching." Adrian looked up from his pages. It was almost like he got lost in a trance. "Bring that book here now." His father demanded. He quickly stood and handed the drawings over to his father. His long finger quickly flicked through the pages of his second son's sketch book. The drawings were promising, he pointed to a particular drawing. "Boy, explain this one." Adrian beamed up at his father, excited to explain what he saw.

* * *

"Are you feeling unwell mistress?" She could hear the maid scurry across the day room. She turned towards her glaring her down. She hadn't wanted company.

"How about you mind your own business? And preferably stay out of this wing." She growled at the servant the woman bowed apologizing.

"I'm so sorry mistress, I'll be more mindful of my surroundings." Vivian heard two pops and felt the weight of someone landing beside her on the daybed.

She turned to see Adrian playing with her loose hair while Demetrius stood at the foot of bed staring at her. "Adrian what have I told you about jumping on furniture?" Her youngest son smiled turning his attention to the maid trying to make a quiet exit.

"Don't mind mother, lady! She's all excited for the," Vivian sent a spell keeping her youngest son's overzealous lips sealed shut. The boys looked at their mother bewildered.

"Did you see something that you felt like sharing?" Adrian shook his head. She turned towards Demetrius, "did he show you as well?" He looked at the ground but did answer her question.

"Yes, mother."

"Okay, well come here." She pointed for Demetrius to sit but the two on the bed. She pulled the boys close, "we're going to keep this to ourselves. Right boys?"

"But father should be notified about all things pertaining to him personally." She sighed.

"Yes, but that will be my decision made at my discretion. Is that clear boys?" Adrian shook his head pointing at his lips. Demetrius didn't move. "Demetrius? Your word?"

"Yes mother. But father won't like it." He stared straight at his mother, waiting for a response. She should know his father would be very displeased with her behavior.

"Well Demetrius, what your father doesn't know, won't hurt him. Now, go have lunch or something."

"How is he to eat?" Vivian wanted to roll her eyes, by refrained from doing so.

"You have the honors son." She gestured. "Just think about his voice and snap your fingers."


	7. The Unbelievable

_So I've been trying to a weekly thing with this since I have it all wrote, but I'm in a wedding this upcoming week so… here is this one. Basically, this will explain everything… well mostly everything. Hopefully, I made it clear-ish to understand. It's kind of hard concept to accept, let alone understand._

* * *

"I'll fight you, until the bitter end." He kicked her aside, chuckling at the measly threat. What could this dimwitted woman do to stop him? He was dark lord, no one has yet to stop him.

"You will never be strong enough." He soaked up the pain on her face, something she doubted herself, the strength to do what was needed.

"I can overcome any obstacle thrown at me, if means putting the end to you." Another stab at some courage, he would just have to reassure her of her future failure.

"You will never be good enough." The little bit of hope, dimming within her eyes. A look, he would cherish, forever.

"No one will mourn your death." Her words faltered, she knew it to be a lie. She would. No matter how disgusted that thought had made her, she could not deny something he always knew.

"You were never conceived in love." The ultimate treasure, pure shock.

"What?" The confusion swimming in her eyes. He always liked staring into what others had said were empty pools, but he could see more. He could see hidden emotions, anger, vulnerability, and furthermore the one that always claim her from truly becoming evil, love.

"You think your birth was a coincidence? Hardly."

"I don't understand."

"Of course you don't. By design you were never supposed to expected it, or even consider the possibility." He shoveled her towards the bench, she wouldn't be able to hold herself up after hearing the truth. "I rewrote history."

"What? I still…" He grabbed her around the throat, trying to silence her. Staring into her confused eyes.

"You were never supposed to be born." He paused, and took her silence to continue. "You see, there was several prophecies about us before your own mother was born in the late seventies. It's the gift of meeting with witches with foresight and demonic seers, they can uncover the deepest of futures if given the right circumstances."

"You have had this planned long before I was even a thought in anyone's mind. Before they could even dream up the idea to send me to school with you back in the forties'."

"Precisely," He grabbed her by the jaw, controlling the movement of her head, "it took almost four decades to truly figure out what or who you were to me, but I did it. I have been planning this as long as I could remember, the strongest horcruxes known to wizards, my sons."

"My sons would have to." She couldn't finish her sentence.

"Yes, DIE. Something you never wanted to face, the death of your children."

"But all those threats?"

"Empty of course, or you would have put an end to this before it even started Vivian."

"Wait, that sounds so familiar." Her head hurt, it sounded like she had heard it before. "You were there in the diner, weren't you?" He smirked at her recollection, she could remember something like that even after so many years have passed.

"Perhaps."

"She wanted me to end this before it all began, she wanted to restore her faith in me. She wanted me to end the pregnancy!"

"She was partially right. Even if you would have tried to end it, I would have had gotten a hold of you before you could have done something about it. You never were truly alone as you thought."

"That night in my house, when I awoke from my slumber. You were talking through my body, you knew where I was?"

"Of course my dear, toying with you was always enjoyable."

"This can't be right, you can't be right. This has to be a lie!" Nothing was making sense, he had done everything to lead up to this. He had a hand in so many parts of her life, was she ever truly in control of it? What was her fate? Was she destine to live as his puppet, did she have any real choices of her own?

"Don't think too hard, you might hurt yourself." He smirked at her misery, she was stuck between a state of paralysis and anger. She couldn't clearly hold a string of thoughts together. She grabbed a hold of his robes, certainly gaining his attention once more.

"Answer me this, how could you be so sure?" She was just trying to rationalize everything that had been said, what possibly could be said yet. How did he know it would all work out?

"I survived. I survived a day that I should have never made out alive. In the battle of Hogwarts, I should have died. But I didn't and I'll admit that now. All my future work would pay off in the end, because I was still standing there, ready to take the world on. Harry Potter," He said his name with such disdain, "wasn't only person to live, live despite meeting the death curse. This move not only bolstered my platform to take the world, but caused the loss of faith that many had in the so called chosen one. A win-win on my part."

"I just, I.."

"No you would have never guessed."

"Why, why are you telling me this all now?"

"Because. I have kept this to myself all this time. You need to know why you're here. Why you were born. I saved you, just as you had saved me."

"I didn't do this on purpose."

"The series of choices you picked lead you to the direction towards my mortal redemption. Your choices directly lead to saving me from death. But that is because my choices lead you to being born. In the original history, you were never supposed to be born. The fateful day that your mother chose the death of her sisters, the Charmed Ones instead of her love, was not something she would have done willingly. In truth, your mother had been swayed towards the dark side without knowing it. Her maternal instincts lied heavily with the fear of her child hating her. Being the cause of its father's demise, how could her child ever forgive her?"

"You manipulative bastard."

"And they say women are manipulative. Your mother made the choice to fully give into evil, even though she knew she never could accept it as her nature. As you grew, the evil inside her flourish for a time. It wasn't until her first disappointment had happen, your protection wasn't guaranteed. Your mother's ability of foresight was weakened within the confines of evil that took over her for all those years, she was only to see the happenings, but none of the motives. Nothing I had done privy to that chance encounter could make sense to another. I had made no physical or vocalization of my plans for us in any previous instance. She would have never been able to put the parts together, at least not in time for these plans to be revealed."

"But she saw why you had lived, why my son was so important. She saw why he shouldn't have been born."

"She only saw enough to know what had to be done. But in order to get that far, she had to stop believing in what had kept her going for so long, evil. When you had failed, it had put it in perspective for her, she no longer could believe the choice she made all those years ago to spare her love, was the right one. Her choice caused the death of others who truly loved her, and this unnatural love had spawned you."

"Essentially, you saying my birth ruined her life."

"That's how your mother saw it. No matter. We had killed her after they had stolen you from me. People had to know, that even the previous queen doesn't steal, what is mine." Voldemort pushed the memory into his wife's head.

" _ **Did you think you can steal from me?" Voldemort demanded.**_

" _ **Not think, I did steal from you." Phoebe proudly admitted.**_

" _ **Crucio." She started to convulse violently, after a few moments, he lifted the curse, and she was panting. "Now, not so, ballsy are we? What do you, or any of the wizards that helped you think you'll get out of displeasing me?" He mocked the witch.**_

" _ **I don't live to serve you and your needs." Phoebe spat.**_

" _ **But that's where you are mistaken, you only lived this long to fulfill my needs." The confusion had hit her, what had he meant by that? She would never give into someone like this. "You can see visions again?" She nodded still confused, what did he wanted her to see? "Then watch." He had penetrated into the deepest of her thoughts, revealing what had been lost. The truth.**_

" _ **This life has been a lie."**_

Vivian was stunned, she backed away from her husband. "But why, why am I so important to you? Couldn't you have chosen anyone else, couldn't have you taken whoever had taken succession after my father? Why do this to me?"

"It was our destiny. Just as it was foretold."

"But you changed it! How is that destiny? How can you change destiny?"

"Still haven't caught on, I see. Destiny is based on choices, and the decisions I made lead up to this moment. You are here for one purpose. To keep me alive." She didn't want to believe this, she didn't want to believe that her only purpose in live was to sustain the life of such a vile and calculating man. It made her sick to her stomach, or was it the child inside her? Looking up at Voldemort, she knew she had already made a mistake. He had been cruelly listening to her confused thoughts.

"I didn't mean that." His smirk proved he could see through her lies.

"Oh, but you did, dear wife. Trying to keep it a secret from me, very foolish. Your body must a craved my own. Reunited after so long, and just peak of your hormonal cycle."

"That's not how it is." He pressed further.

"How do you know?"

"I could hear her thoughts."

"Thoughts? A girl?"

"Telepath."


	8. Scary Thoughts

Everything felt as if some impending doom was about to happen. Vivian had tried in every physical and mental way to try to be happy and as much as she tried, she couldn't trick herself into such deluded notions as before. Everything was different. It had been over a decade since her first pregnancy and over and over again the circumstances kept changing. She was in hiding with both her boys, intentional or not. Her husband, the monster, could barely hold in the excitement in the prospect of having another unique power to this clan of misfits. He would now have a fool proof way to detect hidden agendas, no longer needed to rely on potions or his own magical caliber to determine where one's loyalty lies. Vivian just wanted to take it all away from him, she wanted him to suffer. What really caused her grief was that fact that Voldemort knew how she felt, and did nothing to persuade her out of it. It never really had been about her anyways. He had already gotten what he needed from her, his life. She had no real destiny other than produce her children.

This current pregnancy was taking a toll on her, she was exhausted. She was exhausted of being exhausted. She was drained emotionally. She no longer felt joy when she could hear her daughter whisper in the back depths of her mind. She tried comforting her, praising her, just begging for Vivian's affection and she wasn't even out of the womb yet. Vivian didn't possess enough affection to properly treat her sons the way needed it the most. Surely this baby wasn't her own, she seemed too sweet, too innocent. Maybe when she was greeted with the world's disappointments she would turn bitter, even resentful?

She wouldn't want that. She didn't want to bring another child into the world only to be a slave to their father's desire for unlimited power.

"There's another way mother." Vivian didn't realize her youngest had entered the room. She was staring out at the rolling sea, lost in her thoughts.

"It's not polite to spy on me, Adrian." She didn't turning towards the boy, she didn't want to him to look at her, to see her wallowing in her sadness.

"Your choices are what defines our future, mother."

"What did you see Adrian?"

"Something you can change." First pleasantries as if they were acquaintances, now her almost seven year old was giving her, a grown woman, his mother cryptic responses. He had seen something he didn't particular like.

"Adrian?" No response. He had left without another word.

* * *

"Is mother ill?" Demetrius couldn't really understand the depth of his mother's ranging emotions. One second she would cry, the next minute she would smile. Not a real one, it never met her eyes. She seemed hollow, empty. He had received plenty faked praises but none felt as right as the one his mother gave him.

"Pregnancy is making her sad. She'll maybe get better soon."

"Maybe we should tell father, he could straighten her out." Adrian shook his head, it was an utterly useless option. His father will exacerbate his mother's emotions until there wouldn't be any left. She needed to feel, she needed to act rationally in order to save them, especially himself.

"That would be foolish. She was happy before all this, she was happy with Darren." Demetrius's face twisted in disgust.

"A muggle? That's disgusting."

"You weren't there. I never saw her sad like this."

"Yes, yes. Like I had a choice in the matter. Thanks for another reminder of who she wanted more."

Adrian tried shoving Demetrius over, sick of his petulant whining. "Get over it! She missed you and didn't even realize it was you that she missed so badly. I could see it sometimes, powers or not, she looked at me and saw you!" Adrian didn't even notice he was shaking until now, his brother didn't know when to stop. He was devoid of basic emotions, and for that he pitied him.

* * *

Ron stared at his friend, his brother. Harry's hair had grayed over since poor Ginny had been captured. One piece of his former dark mane survived, by his receding hair line, above his scar. It was last remainder of the former Harry. Ron had watched his light, a torch he had carried for so long, smolder at the absence of his sister. Ron understood the pain, he knew all too well the rage that was buried deep inside. Ron had almost lost himself after Hermione's disappearance. Premature aging induced by stress and guilt. This had been partially why Ron had been exempted from several clashes with Voldemort's legions. He had developed an older man's affliction, the excruciating sting of gout had kept Ron from running raids, from physically helping his friend fight. But it hadn't spared him the mental aftermath. Ron was always waiting, ready to aid the few that came back, to pick up the pieces. Ron's rage had slowly diminished over time. It never healed though, he felt the gaping hole every day. There wasn't anything Ron could do to fill the void, he just pushed on. Maybe this wasn't the time, maybe he should spare Harry this hassle.

"What's that Ron?" He had considered making an excuse, but he couldn't lie to his oldest friend.

"A message arrived."

"I hadn't seen any owls fly by."

"We're not sure actually, it just appeared here." Harry questioned the validity of the envelope handed to him. It wasn't cursed, it didn't seem to have any enchantment that he could tell on it.

"What does it say?" Harry was mildly curious.

 _"Mr. Potter._

 _I need your help. I have answers, but I need time to explain them._

 _Please meet me in the place my muggle died._

 _You have four days to find where I spent my time hiding in childish ignorance._

 _I will be waiting._

 _Signed,_

 _The Former Missus Riddle"_

Harry stayed quiet for a while after hearing the letter. Why now? And how could Harry help this woman? He had failed her, more times that he felt comfortable admitting to himself.

"Who is she?" Harry sighed. He had to sit, his legs would become restless in times of stress. He sat down upon a large boulder staring hard forest before him.

"Vivian Turner."

"I don't know what good we can do for her."

"I feel the same. We've failed her time and time again."

"It doesn't help that she's practically married to the bloody devil himself."

"So we should ignore her pleas?"

"Every time we intervene in her life, ours gets considerable worse. We lost too much already."

"You think I DON'T KNOW THAT?"

"I lost a sister too! And we lost Hermione." Harry bit back his reply, he was already too harsh. Ron was right. He wasn't trying to rub salt in his fresh wounds, he was trying to make a point.

"I know." Harry smiled weakly at his brother-in-law. "I'm sorry Ron." Ron wrapped his arm around Harry, holding his old friend.

"It's okay. I understand Harry." Harry bit back a sob this time, Ron had to have understand too well. Harry had been so ignorant to his plight until now, until it spilt into his own. Harry thought he had experience lost before, but nothing could prepare him for the loss of a soulmate. Something that Ron had been long struggling with. Harry was such a terrible friend to his brother, and to this young woman, who was pleading for their help.

"What should we do Ron?"

"I'm not sure Harry, we aren't very good at helping her, or her family."

"Yes, and despite all she comes back to us, wondering, waiting for us to help again."

"Maybe because she had no one else to turn to." Harry shook his head adamantly disagreeing.

"Or maybe Ron, just maybe she hasn't given up on us. She knows we can help her, we just can't see it ourselves. I refuse to believe we are powerless."

"We should hear her out then. We can decide then."

"Seriously, Ron? You're okay with this?" Ron sighed, revealing his unevenness about the subject still.

"As long as I'm the one to go talk to her."


	9. The Plan

"Don't make me laugh Vivian, you wouldn't be able to survive out there more than a week." She swung at her husband, he laughed at her pitiful attempt. She should have saw that coming, pregnancy made her slow and easily angry, which meant very predictable. "Try it again, sweetheart. That is if you can waddle that cow of body over here?"

"How fucking dare you! This bloody cow here," she pointed to herself, "has feelings and is sick of carrying your spawns."

"Now my heirs are lowly spawns to you? Not fit to be carried in your precious womb?"

"Stop twisting my words, you just…" She paused taking in a shaky breath. She literally pulsed with magic and anger. She had to calm down, she couldn't, she couldn't just yet.

"If you persist to act like a barn animal maybe I should house you as such." Voldemort whispered, catching her hand before she could hit him.

"I swear, I will find a way to end you." She spoke through gritted teeth, he knew how to get under her skin. He pulled hard at her, almost as if they were readying to dance.

"And I to you, darling. Soon we will be able to remedy your sour mood, teach you," he smiled deviously down at her, "a well-deserved lesson in etiquette."

"Like I would allow you…"

"Allow you? Ha! Your body, your mind had been quivering to be ravished by yours truly. As soon as you're not as wide as this castle I will think about granting you such a favor."

"That is it. I am out of here." She shoved Voldemort from her, a magically pregnancy did give her a slight advantage. Her strength grew the longer she carried, which would be quickly dispensed the moment she gave birth. If she was to leave it would have to be now, while she still could. Her husband's smirk had her boiling over, she needed out of here, she needed to be free of this cage.

"You're not leaving mother." Her oldest son stared at his mother, determined to change her mind.

"You are not my keeper, Demetrius. Now get out of my way son."

"No, father is. You will do as he wishes." Vivian could heard her husband chuckle in amusement.

"This is priceless."

"Move Demetrius, before I do something that I regret."

"Mother, your decision to leave is unwise." Vivian could feel a migraine begin, a familiar burning took its place.

"I'm supposed to take orders from children." She mumbled, wanting the burning to stop.

"No."

"No?"

"Leave if you are so inclined to do so." His family turned their lord, their eyes with incredible wonder. Did he really just mean it? Just let her go, freely? "You'll come crawling back soon enough."

"As if."

"Boys you will allow your mother to leave, and you are not permitted to follow."

"Yes, my lord." Vivian snarled at the sight, she had enough of their blind legions with such a vindictive man.

* * *

Ron stared down at the ground, sandy and the air was dry. A far cry from England. He looked around hoping his search was coming to an end. He came across a perturbed tree in the middle of the wasteland. He could see it visibly thriving against the harsh elements, magic emanating around it in a protective manner. Someone had taken the time to care for the tree, make it bloom in a place that it would normally would not. Even though this wasn't something that normally interested him it brought him comfort, this would be something that Neville would have done. He had such a talent for Herbology, while Ron could have cared less in school about the matter. As time had passed, Ron took the time to admire things that once he deemed unworthy of his attention. Maybe if Neville had survived, his home would be filled with such wonders like this tree. He could have taken Hermonie had her… Ron clutched his chest in agony. It had been so long since he had day dreamed of his wife, his best friend. She had been taken from him too soon. His foot began to throb as bad as his chest, he needed to rest for a moment, calm his heavy heart and mind. Vivian observed the red head from a distance. It wasn't exactly who she had sent for, but he did look familiar. He looked a lot like Harry Potter's red headed wife, maybe he was a relative? Why would Harry send another in his place? Was he sick? Was he doubtful of her words? Or was this a trick, had a follower of her husband's found the letter she wrote?

"You were not who I was expecting." Vivian had waddled her way towards the older gentlemen. His eyes opened in surprise at her current state. He quickly stood to assist her in sitting down on the swinging bench he, himself had taken for the moment to rest. She pushed aside his helpful hands and sat on her own. She laughed at the aged man, she had remembered him. He had cursed her years before during her first pregnancy. He had been the bumbling man, who was quickly chastised by everyone in his party. He had shamefully attacked without giving a fleeting concern for what lied ahead.

"Mrs. Riddle, I presume?" Ron reached for his wand when he watched her eyes briefly flash black. He was always weary of demons.

"Yes, yes, I did give that pretense didn't I?" Vivian let out a bitter laugh, watching him shift back and forth out of discomfort. Even though she meant no ill will, she still casted an unnerving presence around others outside her household.

"Your letter described answers, what are you referring too?" She let out a sad smile.

"You don't beat around the bush, Mister?"

"Weasley."

"Yes, red head. Weasley, pureblooded, right? I've should have remembered. Yes, I have something very important to reveal to Harry Potter. Is there a reason he didn't meet me here himself?" She challenged Ron's presence, but he wasn't going to be put off by a young woman. It would take more than her clever words to jostle him from his mission. "I can't help but feel a little insulted."

"It would be unwise just to show up in an unknown area just because a letter said too. You see, we had to take precautions for Harry. We won't just send him into situations blind." Vivian gestured to him.

"But you are the better candidate for this? Your life means so little that they send you in his place. What if this had been a set up?" Ron scowled at the girl, she was trying to get under his skin.

"I volunteered to take his place in order to avoid putting him in danger."

"How noble." She chided, knowing very well she was pushing the wizard to the edge of his anger.

"Get on with it. I don't have all day to waste talking rubbish with the likes of you. Do you have anything of bloody importance?" Vivian shook her head eagerly, riling this man up was relatively easy.

"What is something that you, and many others, wizards and muggles alike dream of?"

"The downfall of this evil dynasty. The death of the dark lord."

"What if I told you, I knew how to do that."

"Why should I, or anyone else for that matter trust you? Of all people." Vivian closed her eyes for a moment, trying to calm herself. Just breathe, she told herself. He wasn't worth her time, she desperately needed his help.

"I hate him more than you'll ever know."

"You're also married to the bloke. Bore his children. Became the literally queen of the underworld. He killed your family and my family!" He threw in her face, anger dripping from every word.

"Yes." She agreed bitterly, "Despite everything, I still love the man. But my love for my children and the wish to end our pain is greater."

"What do you mean?" He was confused, this is not where he had pictured the conversation turning. She leaned in, not wanting to speak the words very loud. Her mind was still reeling from her even considering to take such measures to end her husband.

"Would Harry be willing to do anything to _end_ _ **him**_?"

"Yes. I doubt Harry would hesitate at the chance." She took a calculated breath, leaning in towards Ron whispering her plan.

"Okay, that's good. How would Harry feel about assisted suicide?"


	10. The Agreement

"What if I just end it all, for all of us?" Finally Vivian said it, it was almost relieving, and it was burden she had been carrying for the last couple months of her pregnancy.

"You can't be serious Vivian?"

"I'm as serious as I am pregnant. I could have not thought of anything else the last few days."

"But murdering your children?" She shoved magically shoved Harry back a few feet, taking a seat for herself.

Vivian buried her face in her hands, "I don't need your guilt."

"Pardon me?" Harry didn't hear her whisper.

"I SAID I DON'T NEED YOUR GUILT!" She felt the familiar warmth of the liquid running down her hands. Her blood and tears. "I already feel enough for lifetimes over."

"It's completely mad." Harry tried to maintain his composure, but his old body hardly would let him. His legs were restless, his hands twanged in pain as he opened his hand to comfort the young lady. Harry was beginning to feel the effects of premature aging, arthritis was a terrible punishment. She was only a few years older than Harry's daughter, but she had the weight of the world weighing her down. Her freedom, her children, her destiny, she was slowly was suffocating.

"You think I don't know that! It's the only way to destroy him." Harry was almost winded from the surprise, defeating Voldemort? It was a notion that Harry had long ago gave up, nothing human or magically alike had even damaged the dark lord in the way truly hurt him or his power.

"How?" His voice cracked at the possibility.

"To be perfectly honest, you might need to sit down." Harry quickly took a seat, waiting for her continue. "He had, he had let something slip to me not that long ago. Something that he had never told another living soul. Well until he decided to gloat to me about how I was born to save him."

"But you were born after he should have died. You're parents weren't together yet."

"They hadn't even met at that time. But that's not the point. _He_ had changed the future. I am a product of him changing the future. By ensuring my parents future pairing, he in turned saved himself. I was never supposed to be born and he was never supposed to live. His choices led to the creation of me, and my choices had led me to saving him. It's rather complicated."

"You could say that again." Harry paused, wondering if she could handle his next question. "What would kill him? What did you do to make him invincible?"

Vivian let out a shaky breath, "I didn't do anything, it's, it's who makes him invincible."

"Who?"

"My children. My children are the horcrux that everyone has been turning a blind eye to. They are their own paradox, their fates were sealed the day I decided to give birth to them. My children must die in order to kill their father."

"Is there any other way?" Harry pleaded, but Vivian shook her head.

"I've tried everything I could possibly think of. The magic that surrounds this bond was stronger than I have ever encountered. But this needs to happen, and soon." Vivian stroked her stomach, her little girl was ready to make her arrival soon. Vivian maybe had a week or two at most before she gave birth for the third time.

"How do you propose that this happens? I'm doubtful he stayed in the same place after you stormed out."

"But that's where you're wrong. He's waiting for me to return. To realize that I can't make it on my own. To come groveling to him, for his forgiveness, for his help. And that's where he is partially right."

"How so?"

"I cannot make it on my own. Never have, never will. That's why I'm here, this cycle needs to end."

"Do you think she'll return?" Voldemort chuckled, he had no doubt upon his wife's return. She hadn't ever been able to taken care of herself, first her parents, then Voldemort, then the muggle, and then him again. She couldn't make it on her own, never have, never will. He figured she'll be back within a week's time, she couldn't handle childbirth by herself.

* * *

"She's weak and she knows it. She'll be back, begging to another chance." Demetrius stared at the floor. Anger bubbled inside of him, but he knew he couldn't act on it. He tried to shake off his younger brother's comforting hand, but his energy was spent in preventing a violent outburst.

"Demetrius…" Voldemort cut his other son off.

"Adrian."

"Yes, father?"

"Follow me." Adrian regrettably let go of his brother, knowing that this current appeasement of his father would prove nothing to change his future.

* * *

Vivian had given Harry time to think. Harry had taken on more information that he could possibly handle at one moment. She had unearthed a secret that finally pieced together that was the mystery that was Voldemort's survival. Even when they had rescued her years before, not once did her mother ever reveal the true meaning for separating her daughter and the dark lord. Never did she admit that their mistakes had caused the destruction of the world, and her grandchildren. Did Phoebe know that her courtship was all a lie too? Harry found it hard to believe, it would be like someone telling him that his love for Ginny was all the concoction of another's desires. Harry bit back a cry, the salty tears rushing down his wrinkled face. He could never accept the idea that his love for Ginny, his soulmate wasn't real. His love, his hurt it was all too real.

Harry had enough time, enough tears shed for someone he couldn't live without. He couldn't change how things played out, but he also couldn't believe in Vivian's nihilist view of the world. Well, rather her unbelief of better solutions. He saw her world unraveling which also meant Voldemort's was as well. As much as Harry wanted to turn her away, to cast her onto another path, deep down he knew she was right. Her plans, as grim as they were, was the best chance that they had got. The risk of his hesitation could endanger the lives of more than Vivian and her children. Harry couldn't stand the hypocrisy of his plans, he had vowed to protect whoever he could from the hands of Voldemort, and here now, he was going to sacrifice the lives of this family in order to save his own life. It was downright sickening.

"How soon would this need to happen?"

"As soon as possible, I'm also ready to give birth." Harry sighed, knowing that sentence was anything but comforting. He knew he had to move on.

"We will call a meeting and discuss our plan."

"Will the others understand?" Vivian cried, she didn't need more backlash that she had already received. They didn't need to agree with her decision, but they needed to support it. She couldn't do it on her own.

"Some might called it an act of heresy, others might see that you have no qualms about your decision. In all seriousness, it's none of their business or concern." Trying to be comforting towards Vivian, left Harry a sour taste in his mouth. He was condemning her children just as she had. Harry stood slowly, leaving Vivian to her own demons. He had matters to discuss with the others.

* * *

Others? Harry had very few others at times. When Ginny and him were on the run the last time, few came to their aid. Now at times like this, where it was somewhat relaxed, there was many again. Their names weren't very important, many that chose to fight along Harry didn't survive several encounters. He preferred to not know the names of the lost youth. He only greeted the elder faces, and the faces of the familiars. As the years have gone by, many of them ex-Deatheaters. Newcomers thought it strange that Harry would take on the opinions of everyone there, but Harry wanted every person's position on situations. If they were willing to die to help, then they have earned a right to speak on their behalf.

"What's it to you Harry? We've heard everyone's opinion but your own." Harry sighed.

"My opinion is irrelevant."

"It's really not though. Yours is the only one that matters to us. Is it a good plan or not? Do you think her sacrifice will work?"

"Well," Harry drew in a long breath, "I personally don't like the plan at all." Several murmurs broke out across the room that was the reaction Harry was expecting. "But, if it means the end to this cat and mouse game. I say let's try it."

"But you're willing to aid in this assisted-suicide on her word? What if she's wrong? She would be killing innocent children."

The witch next to him interrupted, "Hardly innocent. Their natural born killers." Harry held his hand up, waiting for the table to enter back into silence. He wasn't here to start another debate.

"Come if you want, don't if you want. No one is forcing you, and no one will judge you. But I need you to focus on the task on hand. If you're waiting for my opinion. FINE. I'm going to help her."


	11. He Omitted Something, and It's Too Late

There might be a bit of a cliffhanger at the end….sorry

* * *

"Where is my husband?" Vivian demanded, throwing the doors open. She was going to make one hell of a riot if she had to.

"My queen, you are not permitted." A group of them tried to tell her off.

"I'm not what?" Vivian threw fireballs into a crowd of demonic lackeys. Many weren't lucky enough to get away.

"This way my queen." Vivian put out the last energy ball in her fiery hands.

"Better." Vivian had to move forward. She needed to breeze through the compound making as much distraction as she can. If she hesitates at all, she knows she won't go through with it.

* * *

"Everyone get ready to attack. At first quietly, Vivian has them distracted." Harry looked to see his friends once again, many of them he had just barely had the chance to learn their first names. "Call for help when they try to overwhelm us." There was no sugarcoating it, Harry had watched too many people fall in these attacks. There was no use trying to give them false hope.

"Quickly everyone, follow suit." They began to quickly trickle into the compound through the doors that Vivian left open. Her charade was working quite well, hopefully she could finish what she needed to do.

* * *

Vivian came bursting into the room, Voldemort smirked at her sudden appearance.

"So you came crawling back?" Voldemort was amused. His wife came back, from the way she looked she needed his support. She looked ready to give birth again.

"I'm not crawling back and I'm not groveling either." He stalked over to Vivian, she crossed her arms defensively.

"No you just waddle and whine nowadays." He caught her hand before she clawed his face. "Now you're simpering like a little girl. So weak, easily beaten down."

"Fuck off."

"Feisty, aren't you? Are you upset that you can't make it out there on your own? You have to swallow your pride to show your face back here willing."

"I'm not here to feed your ego."

"Well if you want to swallow more than just your pride, all you have to do is drop to your knees." He had anticipated her blitz attack. He knew Vivian had a short tolerance when she was in this state. He enjoyed watching her temper blaze.

"Mother?" Her movements slowed, she turned attention from Voldemort to the open door. Her sons were cautiously waiting for her next move.

"My boys." Vivian cooed, fazing her sons into her outstretched arms. He had not anticipated this, her powers were a lot stronger than he had remember. His daughter must be fueling her emotions and in turn her strength.

"You can return my sons now." Vivian kept a firm embrace around her sons, she never wanted to let them go.

"It's too late." Vivian's voice shook. Voldemort shook his head, she had lead others into the compound, how foolish.

"You brought friends, it won't take long to dispose of them. You on the other hand will be dealt with after my daughter is born."

"I won't let you."

"Let you? If only." Vivian had cut him off.

"Your arrogance, _Tom_ , it will be the death of you." Vivian closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. Horror struck Voldemort as he came to the realization of her intent. She was here to kill them, kill them all.

"You accept this fate for your sons! Your daughter!"

"I have no choice, as long as they live, you live." Her sons looked at their mother with no remorse, she had wished their death upon them. She held them tighter despite their indifference to her, it was going to be their last time together. Her entire line was to be extinguish tonight, including herself. She didn't want to live in a world where her very line was cursed on it. No one, including her children, could be safe from their father. She had to take them all at once, save them from fear of their demise from another. They would go out as a family.

"Fine you give me no choice Vivian." He pointed to their youngest son. "Adrian."

"You leave him alone."

"Would you give your life for your father?" How could he expect a 10 year old to answer?

"Stop toying with him, he's just a child."

"No father, I don't want to die."

"Do you accept your fate, because ultimately your death if not by your mother, will done by my hands?"

"Yes."

"Avada Kerdavra." The green light hit her son, whose body fell limp in her arms. Vivian couldn't understand the events that just had unfolded. In the face of death, Voldemort had taken away one of his sons, without a bat of an eye. They were his blood, his gems that help evaded him from death.

"I, I don't understand. How could you do that?!" She released Demetrius and cradled Adrian's limp body. How could he do this?

"To prove a point."

"WHAT! WHAT? WHAT POINT?"

"That their lives aren't the destruction of my own."

"But, you told me…"

"Yes, I told you most of it, but not it all. You have been gone longer than you think."

"I, I, I, why?" She was at loss for words, her son's death should of weaken him, but he did it himself to prove it wouldn't hurt him. And he was right, she almost destroyed her family at the drop of a hat because of something she believed in. A belief that was wrong.

"Come here, Demetrius." Vivian latched onto his adolescent hand, urging him not to go. He yanked his hand from the desperate grasp of his mother's. Her son, her eldest son, walked away from her, away from her protection. Voldemort held a proud hand on his young son's shoulder, he chose him. "You forget Vivian that you had taught your young son many things before you left."

"I didn't leave, I was taken!"

"You didn't fight them either, you had abandon one son, to hoard the other."

"That's not how it was." Vivian pleaded.

"Be quiet mother." Demetrius had commanded.

"Lessons that you shared with our son, he shared with the parent who never left."

"Lessons, lessons in what?"

"Blood magic." Vivian couldn't speak, Voldemort had done so many things in his life that were unspeakable, but what he had just revealed was the worse of them all.

Vivian back away in horror, her son's body in her arms, her protruding stomach throwing her balance slightly off. She stumbled back, her body trying to find a direction to flee, while her mind raced with the horrible truth.

The only way that Voldemort would die, is by, her son pledging his life down for his father. Her son would have to consent to taking his own life, and then, after everything Voldemort would be vulnerable. His greatest horcrux couldn't be destroyed. By the use of blood magic, her son's blood couldn't be unwillingly spilt, and painlessly as she had hoped, in order to take out his father. His fate was sealed in the blood of their deal. There was no way she could ask her only other son, her teenage son, to end his life. It was burden she couldn't, and wouldn't face.

"I can't do this."

"Vivian, what, what's wrong?" The group behind her started filing into the room behind her, they had finally caught up to her, and they were too late.

"It won't work."

"What do you mean?" They began to circle Voldemort and her other son.

"Vivian, we had talked about this, you decided this was the only choice!" She turned to crusaders, which her back had been turned from them this entire time. Some gasped, others looked with horror.

"Nothing will work." And with that Vivian and her son's body had left.

"I'm unstoppable." Voldemort and his son disappeared before them, what had they missed?


	12. A Day of Mourning

"Vivian, please. Please tell us what happen?" Harry patted her back as she cradled her young son. She was in hysterics after Harry had reached the atrium she was in. Things had not gone as they had discussed, as terrible as it was, she was going to take them all out as a family. Now she cradled her son's body, and surprisingly Voldemort was the one to do it.

"I just, I'm so sorry baby. I never wanted this to happen." Vivian shook, her one son was dead, and she wasn't. She didn't want to be in a world where she outlived her children. She didn't want to be in a world where she was breeding chattel to darkest wizard of all time. She didn't want to be anything.

"Vivian, it isn't safe here."

"I don't care, I don't want live anymore. Doesn't anyone understand this? I wanted to accept my fate without paining my children. I brought this terrible fate upon them!" Her every decision had brought her here, had linked all of these chain of events together.

"Vivian, you're bleeding."

"I'm going into premature labor." That fact haunted her, this baby was coming. Trying to come the day Adrian died, mere minutes after his body fell, was it a sign? "Harry I can't do this. Not again."

* * *

"Do you want to feed her?" Vivian turned away from the healer.

"No."

"Do you want to hold your daughter?" Vivian waited a moment to answer.

"No. Where's Adrian?"

"Vivian you know where Adrian is, he is," The healer was trying to word this properly, "Your daughter is right here."

"I want Adrian."

"She needs comfort, Vivian. The girl needs…" The healer jumped back frighten. A vase near the bedside exploded.

Without moving, or turning over Vivian replied in a harsh voice, "And who is comforting me? She wasn't even supposed to be born."

"But Vivian, maybe seeing her." Vivian raised her hand, interrupting the healer again.

"Get her out of my sight." The healer stared down at the baby, her bright eyes shining back at her. How could anyone wish this beautiful girl harm? "I want her gone NOW!" Vivian shouted. She could hear the woman and the baby leave the room. She finally let out a cry, can't her misery end? She had brought another cursed child into the world and there was nothing she could do about it. It was all her children's destiny to die, die by their own hand. Voldemort hadn't gotten to this one, but it was only a matter of time. He would corrupt her too, for his own selfish needs.

Vivian knew it was for the best. If she didn't form the bond she had with her sons, maybe somehow it would protect her daughter. Adrian, and ultimately Demetrius was doomed. Doomed to live a life that their mother could have prevented. All she did to her children was bring death and destruction, she wanted to spare her baby girl of it.

* * *

"Mr. Potter?" The healer brought the baby to the drawing room. Harry had been patiently waiting to hear about the birth. Vivian had given no preference whether she wanted his presence there or not, he elected to stay behind. He hadn't even been in the room with Ginny when she had given birth, new life was beautiful but something better left not seen.

"Is she healthy?" Anticipation rose within Harry, he hadn't realized how anxious he had been about the baby's birth.

"Very healthy, despite being born a few weeks early."

"That's good, that's good." The healer's face dropped, Harry noticed. "Is there something else wrong?"

"The mother wants nothing to do with her. Doesn't want to even feed the poor babe." Harry held his arms out without giving it much thought, he would take the baby.

"I'll feed the baby." Harry stared down into her eyes, astonished at her innocence. How someone as innocent looking as this little girl, be the offspring of the evilest man that existence has dealt with? It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that fate had been so cruel to this little girl.

"She didn't want to touch her, didn't want to even look at her. She kept saying that she wasn't supposed to be born. She wasn't supposed to be born."

"She wasn't. Vivian had planned to kill herself before the baby's birth."

"You were going to let her!?" Harry had expected a reaction like this. It was a terrible decision made, it was desperate, but it was the best decision for the situation happening.

"Yes." Harry hated to admit it but it was the truth. For the world to begin a new, Vivian had to end the lives of her and her children in order to stop Voldemort. Staring down at the baby now, Harry was beside himself with guilt. How could he of wished death on someone so innocent?

Several of moments of silence had passed before she spoke again. "It's hard to believe she has demon blood within her."

"Hardly. She is more witch than anything." A crazy notation had hit Harry. "Hope."

"Hope?'

"Her name, her name should be Hope."

"Why hope?"

"Like in Pandora's box. Hope is at the bottom of it. She can be the hope we need. The living reminder of why we need to keep going, why we need to fighting. For Hope."

* * *

"My lord." Demetrius was pressing for his father's attention, the matter was urgent.

"Not now. We need to prepare."

"My lord." Demetrius was trying to gain his attention, he had found something very important. One of Adrian's drawings.

"WHAT?" Demetrius handed him the picture, it was showing the death of his mother. Voldemort had lessened his pace. The silly bint had finally went through with it, she had ended her life. "Where did you find this?"

"Among Adrian's things." Voldemort had turned from his eldest son, deep in thought.

"Did the baby make it?" Demetrius scattered the papers, finding no other answers.

"I don't know sir."

"Of course I kill the one who can see the future." Voldemort had barely murmured the thought in his mind, but Demetrius had heard, had felt the sting of reality. He was just a pawn, nothing more.

* * *

"Vivian. Vivian, I have great news." Harry happily stumbled into the room. No response. "Vivian?" He pulled the curtain aside, only to pull it back quickly. Vivian was dead, she could no longer handle the pain anymore. Harry turned away, taking little Hope with him. She didn't need to see this. She didn't need to see how her mother had stabbed herself, letting her slowly bleed out as Harry sat in the next room unknowingly.

"How did she take it?" The healer asked. Harry just shook his head. "What's wrong?"

"She's dead. Vivian couldn't take it anymore."

"I shouldn't have left her alone."

"Don't blame yourself."

* * *

Demetrius stared down at the blade. Should he do it? Should he join his brother? His mother? Together again? Did demons have souls?

Would it hurt? Would dying hurt? Demetrius stared down at the shining blade. He had been so sure when he had left his mother. He had been convinced that he had made the right decision. She wanted his death, the death of his entire family. But sitting here alone, had he made the wrong decision? His father didn't want him, not in the way he had hoped. He just wanted to use him, to shield him from death.

Demetrius now understood a different part of the world. He didn't have to struggle alone. He could have feelings, he could have normal relationships, but it was his destiny to protect his father instead. Only Demetrius alone could stop this cycle. Demetrius fazed to the highest point he could think of, it was somewhere in Canada if he had remembered right. Ah, yes Niagara Falls. Beautiful and it had water, a fitting place for his death. The rushing of water could be the tears shed for his death, since he knew no other would be shed for him. He fazed on top of the falls, he waved to the frighten muggles below. Many cried out for someone to save him, he was young, had so much to live for. All he could do was bitterly laugh, how wrong they were. He had nothing worth living for. No one could save him from this personal hell, he had to make the decision.

"I lay my life down, in hopes of my father's demise. I give my life for my father, in hopes to see my family on the other side." Demetrius whispered. He winced sliding the blade across the side of his neck. That hurt, he held his neck as it gushed. He wanted to make his last appearance graceful, he took one last look around. He wouldn't miss what this world offered, but maybe they would remember the sacrifice that he made this day. Finally Demetrius let go, falling was the easiest part.


	13. The End

"Who are you? I will defend this household from the grasp of evil!" Harry shouted, pushing back the bassinet he had set up in his compound. The magical strangers raised their hands slowly, smiling in return.

"There is no reason to worry Mr. Potter, we are beyond the forces of good and evil." Harry slightly lowered his wand, still disbelieving.

"I have my doubts."

"Naturally." The leader spoke as the two others lowered their hands. "My name is Alpha, we are from an ancient race. A collective power of sorts."

"This world needs less power and more forces of peace." Alpha dared to step forward, earning a curse from Harry. It's as if it went through him, no damage, no issues.

"Your magic won't affect us. Merely an irritation, but hardly going to dispatch us."

"What are you doing here?" Harry felt helpless as the leader appeared behind him, smiling down at Hope.

"As you said Mr. Potter, the world needs forces of peace. We are here in order to obtain it."

"How?" The man and his comrades for the first time truly smiled in his presence, he could see it in their eyes.

"That decision all falls to you Mr. Potter."

"Me?"

"Yes, being a powerful race we offer you to join our ranks."

"What if I'm done dealing in power battles. I just want to rid the world of…" Harry stared down at Hope, she was sleeping. "Her father."

"Yes, yes. We figured as much. This is where in line we give you the final choice."

"Choice as in what?"

"Well Mr. Potter, we are of an ancient race, called the Avatars. We believe that one day we can achieve the final step and ushering the world into a utopia. No more battles, no more hurt. But we can only obtain this dream by collectively pooling our powers together. This is where in lies your decision to be made with the utmost importance."

"Which is?" The man laughed, which irritated Harry greatly.

"If you choose the first option, we will accept you as a brother. You will be deemed Avatar, bestowing the abilities of our collective pool. In turn you will raise this child to be the greatest good the world has ever seen. She will rid the world of its evils, helping us usher the world into the utopia."

"And the second option?"

"This option is again entirely up to you. But we could turn back time, and fixed where this reality's timeline was skewed. Relieve the outside forces that influenced the grandmother of this young child. You will be able to live the life you were denied all those years ago. By this time now, you could be raising your own grandchildren without the fear of evil."

"What's the catch?" Harry knew all magic had a price. Nothing was for free unless it had consequences.

"This reality would not happen. All the people who were created in this reality, might not be in the next one. Only the ones that were destined in that reality will be there."

"I'm confused. Some people here, won't be there?"

"Yes. For example, if we were to alter the timeline, the baby behind you, will have never existed. Her grandmother would have never been able to keep the pregnancy, which means, this little one's mother would have never been born. Balance will be restored." Harry stared down at the baby, she looked so innocent. How could he wish her to be unborn?

"Would it hurt?"

"She would never know. Therefore never existed." That didn't make Harry's decision any easier, tears welled up in his eyes.

"Why are you leaving such an important decision to me, a lowly wizard in comparison to the power you claim to have?"

"The minute you made the decision to name this young being Hope. We knew who the savior was. Either decision will need your help. We are neutral, we only can interfere on the plights of man with help. Hence why we are a collective force. This decision is based off of your free will."

"What would you gain from the second option?"

"We eventually see the same result, reaching utopia either way."

* * *

"No, NO!" Voldemort was vulnerable. The boy had went missing, only to find personal footage from the Canadian front. His son had taken the easy way out. If Voldemort knew the boy's intentions were to betray him, he would have just killed him on sight. It would have partially sealed his destiny to survive. But in order for his blood magic to stay intact he couldn't betray the other son as he did with the previous one. He could have had another do his dirty work, but unfortunately, he had grown attached to the boy. He excelled at most tasks assigned to him, let alone advance magic that was deemed too hard for him to handle.

 _ **Voldemort contemplates his end.**_

* * *

Harry could raise this child, this child who could right the wrongs of this world. He could move forward and usher this world into a life of peace. Raising little Hope into a great woman. This made Harry smile, he could do this. Or Harry could restore what once was. He could have a life without fear. He could spend time with his friends instead of mourning over their graves. He could live a happier, hopefully longer life with his wife Ginny. He could watch his sons Jonathan and Alan grow into men. Or his daughter Lyla blossom into a young woman, with hopes of having a strong determination of her mother.

"Is it going to hurt?" Harry teared up, staring down at Hope. He need reassurance.

"For her. She won't feel a thing." Alpha replied.

"What about me?" Harry felt selfish for asking.

"There are consequences, their severity, I do not know."

"Will I remember?"

"Not that we believe, but we cannot predict how your mind will take the journey."

"Will anyone remember?"

"No. They will never be the wiser either." Harry pulled Hope from her bassinet, holding her close. As much as this little girl brought a warming to his heart, his decision was leaning towards changing the world back. Harry was greedy, he was selfish, but in his heart he wanted to be reunited with all that he has lost. Countless lives saved, but at the expense of this baby's life. He wished her could take her to this new life, but he knew it wasn't meant to be. She wasn't meant to be born, just as her mother, or brothers. It will be as if she never existed. Harry pressed his lips to her head, a bittersweet good bye.

"I'm ready."

"As are we."

 **Current timeline, back in 2002**

"You evil son of a bitch." Paige declared, Cole had never seen such distaste in her eyes. He wanted her, meddlesome Paige, to be the first to die.

"Phoebe come out here and help us damn it."

"Paige." Cole sent her flying across the room. They were trying to trap him, kill him.

"Don't make me kill you." Cole seethed. His wife's sisters were the last people he wanted to see in his home.

"Phoebe! You heard what he said he's going to kill us, help us!" Piper yelled throughout the apartment. Phoebe cowered behind the bathroom door, what was she supposed to do? She had dreaded this moment from ever happening. _You can't help them, they only brought upon themselves._ Phoebe shook her head, the decision had to be made.

"Forgive me." Phoebe pulled on the bathroom door hard, watching the scene before her. Cole had an energy ball ready to strike, her sisters and Leo huddled together. She picked up the abandoned crystal.

"I'm sorry. It's for the best." Cole reasoned. _See he truly doesn't want to do it, they put him up to this._

"I know it is." Phoebe embraced Cole kissing him deeply, her sisters confused by her actions.

"Phoebe?" Piper cried out. Phoebe turned towards her sisters, frowning at them.

"You had to be difficult. You couldn't leave things well alone."

"Phoebe you know this isn't right, this isn't you." Phoebe intertwined her fingers with Cole, encouraging him to finish what he started.

"Who are you to decide, what my feelings are, Piper? I can't have you constantly threating my family."

"But we are your family, Phoebe. We're your sisters!" Paige pleaded, but it didn't spur Phoebe like she had hoped.

"Not anymore." Phoebe turned towards her husband, "Just do it." Phoebe closed her eyes. Before the fire ball hit the awaiting sisters, time turned back.

 _ **The Avatars magic working, time was adjusting a few moments back, pushing away the evil outside influences. Season 4, Episode 20, Charmed.**_

"Phoebe! You heard what he said he's going to kill us, help us!" Piper yelled throughout the apartment. Phoebe cowered behind the bathroom door, what was she supposed to do? She had dreaded this moment from ever happening. _A rush of energy filled her being, was this the strength she was waiting for? She knew deep down what needed to be done, what had to happen even though it broke her heart to do so._

"Forgive me." Phoebe pulled on the bathroom door hard, watching the scene before her. Cole had an energy ball ready to strike, her sisters and Leo huddled together. She picked up the abandoned crystal.

"I'm sorry. It's for the best." Cole reasoned.

"I know it is." Phoebe embraced Cole kissing him deeply, her sisters confused by her actions.

"Phoebe?" Piper cried out. Phoebe backed from Cole, setting the crystal down on the floor.

"I'm sorry too." She had sealed Cole inside the trap.

"Phoebe, no," Cole looked back and forth, there was no way out, "NO!"

"I'm so sorry baby, I'm so sorry." Phoebe was shaking her head, how could she do this? Do this to the man she loves so deeply?

"Prudence, Penelope, Patricia, Melinda."

"Astrid, Helen, Laura and Grace." Quietly gave her portion of the spell, heartbroken.

"I will always love you." Cole said quickly, his gaze unwavering.

"Halliwell witches stand strong beside us. Vanish this evil from time and space." The three of them concluded. Phoebe looked away as Cole exploded with one final gasp.

* * *

 **THE END…**

Remember back at the beginning of this adventure, my statements about these events not happening were partially true. Yes, they did happen, just as the shows and books had led you all to believe, but, only because Harry Potter, mid aged war scorned Harry made the decision to turn back time. To no longer be an impending force of the goodness in the eyes of destiny. He wanted to live his life, live the life he was denied. Some might say he made a selfish decision, but it was his own. The first time in his life that he actually had a say over his life. Which is what we all want, isn't it?


	14. After Death

Cole found himself in a wasteland. He could see a beast below collecting magic. This is what had to look forward to, for entirety?

"Hello father." Cole turned around with a gasp, other Halflings were down here too? A woman just a few years younger than himself was standing there with two young boys. "You look so young father."

"I think you're mistaken." The woman smiled, he couldn't remember.

"The thing is, we're family. We're family from a different reality."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"The thing is, father. This place, this place is outside of time and space. It's a nothingness. We're here because part of us is human."

"Okay, but I still don't understand." The woman delicately touched the side of his face. Horror struck, had Phoebe met him down here? No, no it wasn't Phoebe. Her eyes, her eyes matched the ones Cole had seen in the mirror every day of his existence, they were his eyes.

"Still impatient as ever father. You're no longer a king, mind you."

"Obviously," Cole rolled his eyes. He walked around the one, inspecting the boys, who had yet to say anything. "So if what you are saying is true, shouldn't you in an alternate hell? Or be living in this reality?"

"Like I said, this place is outside time and space. We all go down in the same way, regardless of the reality."

"If you're truly my daughter, wouldn't your mother be pregnant with you still?"

"I won't survive."

"Phoebe wouldn't do that."

"It's nothing she did. She tried to protect me, but without the proper help I do not survive."

"So in both realities you die? How did this happen?"

"Sadly, I had made the choice myself. I couldn't live in a world without my children anymore. But now we are reunited." Vivian pulled her sons close, smiling. Deep down, it hurt to say, but she didn't have her daughter with them. All she could hope is that her innocence had protected her. Maybe to be born again, to functional family? To a mother who prized her.

"But you shouldn't be here? If you weren't intended to be born, you would just be…"

"Unborn?" Vivian shrugged her shoulders. "Unborn. Dead. Either way I'm not a part of the world of the living. I'm my own paradox in this time line, I shouldn't be here, but the choices I made previously landed me here." Cole shook his head again, she spoke so sure about this time bending. "Don't think too hard on the matter. It took me a long time to wrap my head around the purpose of my birth."

"To be my daughter?"

"To protect a man from death."

"Who is that?"

"A vile man. He died several years ago in this reality."

"How would you protect a man from death when you aren't meant to be born in this reality?"

"He saved me and in turn I save him. I have my children. My children were the key to his survival."

"But, how? How does a dead man save a baby years later, who in turn prevents his death?" Vivian sat down on a rock, beckoning him to sit among the children.

"Come here, let me tell you about my life."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I left this little extra bit to possibly leading into oneshot's about life after Harry's decision. So be on the lookout for those!**


End file.
